Comfortable
by ShinyAbsol
Summary: Bonnibel invites Marceline over to figure out her feelings regarding their growing friendship, but her night doesn't go as planned when an unexpected guest stops by. Oneshot. Bubbline fluff.


**A/N: So this turned out twice as long as I intended. Oops. First AT fic. After season five I wondered how Bonnie and Marcy's friendship might've been developing behind the scenes, then _Princess Day_ came along. I love that episode c:**

* * *

"So Marcy," Bubblegum began, perched atop the soft, pastel sheets of her royal bed. "What mischief did you and Lumpy Space Princess cause after you left the meeting?"

A smirk toyed at the corner of her lips, sugary tongue dancing behind them as she waited for an answer. Bonnibel had already enjoyed a jolly chuckle after hearing about the ruckus at Breakfast Kingdom secondhand, but she wanted to hear the details from Marceline.

Living vicariously through her ex-girlfriend beat not living at all, she supposed, when she had a duty to present a hands-on, no-nonsense leader to a kingdom of combustible candy citizens. And if she really thought about, it almost scared Bonnibel to realise that she actually missed the undead girl's company – just a smidgen, though. No residual romantic feelings whatsoever.

_Yeah right, Bonnibel._

Her mind laughed at her, mocking her, as she watched the pasty vampire flounder for a suitable response before her. Tonight, Bubblegum was going to sort out her feelings and place them in the appropriate folder internally. This, and the fact that she'd always secretly enjoyed her company when they encountered one another, was why Bonnibel had invited Marceline to stay the night with her at the candy castle.

The vampire shrugged one shoulder, chewing on the inside of her mouth.

"I wouldn't really call it mischief," she began, using her powers to float upside down nonchalantly. "More like… we kinda just messed with some syrup guards and stole a CD."  
"You wouldn't classify stealing her car and leaving Breakfast Princess stranded in the desert as _mischief_?" Bubblegum giggled. "I can't believe I missed all that. But I'm kinda glad I did."

Pursing her lips, Bonnibel tilted her gaze down to look at the cotton pyjama bottoms sitting loosely over her knees.

"Yeah," Marceline sighed. "Not good for your rep and all."  
Though it was what they'd both been thinking, Bubblegum felt a pang of guilt rupture inside.

"But hey, I did invite you. So… there's that."  
Bubblegum smiled faintly, silent relief washing over her rosy features.

"Yeah," she nodded, royal tiara wobbling slightly atop her exceptionally pliable hair. "Thanks… for asking me to hang out. I missed that."

Marceline faltered in midflight. Righting herself slowly as the gears began turning in her muscles, she brushed a fallen strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind one long, pointed ear. The rest of her ponytail fell back into place neatly, something that had always made Bonnibel curious.  
"You… you miss hanging out with me?" Marceline almost whispered.

"Yes," Bubblegum affirmed, trying not to giggle at the vampire's awkwardness. "I do. You are here because I invited you, aren't you?"

"I-I guess so," Marceline mumbled barely audibly.

Bonnibel was used to listening carefully for her when she fell shy. Her cheeks were beginning to flush mauve so she craned her head away; rubbing her neck like a sheepish teenager caught misbehaving.

"Well hey, maybe next time you can come. I mean, not that next time I'll be stealing Breakfast Princess' car or anything. I just mean we can hang out and be buds again and stuff," she swallowed. "Just like we used to be."

A gentle smile had crossed Bonnibel's face as she watched the girl try and fail for words. Marceline expressed herself better through song, but tonight she'd heeded the request for a peaceful night in and left her axe bass at home.

"We already are, silly," said Bubblegum, visibly relaxing her friend a little. "And as long as there's nothing illegally condemning involved, I'd love to hang out with you, Marcy."  
Marceline couldn't help but smile, one pointed fang hanging over her lip.

* * *

"So," Bubblegum pressed, "You didn't finish telling me what you and LSP did after you left."  
"Oh," remembered Marceline. "Hold on a sec."

Placing down a cup with only a few red remnants of her drink left, the vampire queen unceremoniously let out a huge burp. Bubblegum frowned but kept herself from saying anything.

_Keep your cool, Bonnibel. Her uncouth mannerisms are just part of why you loved - and almost certainly still like - her. Oh, glob._

"That's better," Marceline grinned, running her hands down the front of her faded band T-shirt. She smoothed out a few crumples and then looked back at Bubblegum's oddly bemused expression.

"Where was I? Oh, yeah. Well, I dropped her home once we accidentally crashed the Breakfast Kingdom car. Then I kinda… well I might've gotten some old acquaintances from the Nightosphere to repair it and leave it in the castle garage. Then I mailed back the CD. It, um, well it wasn't my taste so… yeah."

"You're just as bad as I remember," Bubblegum recalled fondly, "Which isn't that bad at all."

_No further need for enquiry. You're still attracted to her, Bonnibel. The question that remains is, are you satisfied with that conclusion?_

Marceline's jubilant laughter answered that line of thought.

A few moments of comfortable silence passed before Bubblegum spoke again.  
"This is nice," she said. The abrupt delivery of her words nearly caused the vampire to startle. Nearly. Instead, she blinked once and gave the candy princess her best poker face.  
"What's nice, Bonnie?"

"What we have right now. It's nice to be able to talk to you without tension hovering in the air. The only thing doing that should be you."

Bubblegum chortled a little at her bad vampire joke, and Marceline had to bite her lip to keep from retorting about what a dork she was.

"Well, yeah, princess. Standing is lame."  
"It does get tiring, yes," Bonnibel agreed. She gestured to a spot beside her on the magenta bed sheet. "Sit with me?"

"I dunno, Bonnie," Marceline replied, voice coated in sarcasm. "I'm pretty chill just hovering here."  
Bonnibel narrowed her eyebrows. She should've known the vampire's penchant for bantering with her would show itself sooner or later.

"Sit down, you butt."  
"Nah," Marceline smirked.  
"_Marcy_."

The undead monarch closed her eyes and drifted around the room, blatantly ignoring the frustrated princess. Thinking quickly, Bubblegum picked up a frilly pillow and tossed it at Marceline.  
"Wha – hey!"

Bonnibel beamed, pleased with her aim. Still as sharp as ever – evident by the vampire rubbing her forehead by the vanity.  
"Now will you sit down?"

Marceline complied, but not before making a show of things. Grumbling something about shrewd pink princesses, she slowly glided over beside Bonnibel before haphazardly plonking herself down.

"Thank you," said Bonnibel. "I wanted to talk to you about something… delicate."  
With an expression on her face that she hoped didn't betray the seriousness she was going for, Marceline turned to look at her.  
"Oh, uh… sure. Shoot."

"So I've been thinking a lot lately – about you and me - and I…" Bonnibel began, suddenly finding herself at a loss for words. _Glob, no._ This wasn't like her. Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum could talk for hours on end about all of the wonders and mysteries in the Land of Ooo. Why should she be stuck for words _now_?

When Marceline realised she'd been waiting in silence, she couldn't help but remark on the pastel girl's obvious brain fart.  
"You what, Bonnibel?"  
"I…"  
"Yes?"

_Come on, Bonnibel. Marceline is waiting to actually listen to you for once. This isn't like the unfortunate time Finn asked what Tier 15 was at Castle Lemongrab. Just tell her what you need to say. _  
"Marceline, don't tease me. Promise?"

"Wait, you actually trust me to hold down a promise?"  
"You've kept all of my other secrets… right?"

_I trust that you have. I can only hope so._  
"O-Of course I have, Bonnie."  
"Well, it's not so much a secret as… a confession, I suppose."  
"Yeah?"  
"Positive."

Bonnibel swallowed, the dryness in her throat making her voice waver.

"Marcy, I… I like this level of comfort between us. You and I have had our share of falling outs, but how we are now – it's – well, I suppose I should have been more prepared. I can't seem to find the appropriate word to describe –  
"You just said it, Bon."

Bonnibel stopped and chanced a look at the girl beside her. In the lamplight, Marceline's fangs shone brilliantly, as though they'd never seen a crimson speck in all their centuries of use. Bonnibel became increasingly distracted, remembering all of the sweet bite marks Marceline had left on her once upon a time with those very fangs, the way she'd responded to them with unrestrained –

"Yo, P-Bubs."  
Marceline was frowning at her.

_Oops, guess I should reply._

"Huh?"

_Way to go, Bonnibel. Your royal etiquette has officially been squashed by unadulterated thoughts of the friend currently situated on your bed. How dignified._

"Comfortable. Our friendship is comfortable right now, and that's awesome," Marceline ran one hand of slender fingers through her hair as she answered, chortling. "Sheesh, Bon, no need to blow a gasket trying to explain. I agree with you."

The look of bewilderment on Bubblegum's face caused Marceline to quirk one eyebrow.  
"You do? Marceline, does this mean that we agree on something for once?"

Before she could respond, however, a hoarse shouting split through the dreary silence outside of the castle walls, causing both girls to turn hastily and stare at the bedroom window.

* * *

The impending commotion grew louder as it approached, and outside of the castle the streets lit up as citizens woke to the noise.

"AHHHHH!" a gravelly screech from the sky snaked its way to the ground, invading the eardrums of all nearby. More citizens woke; the Candy Kingdom seemingly coming alive in the late evening hours. A family of milk duds stepped out onto the curb to see what was causing the disturbance. Their chocolate chip neighbours were equally as curious.

Candy neighbourhoods were in a stir; tired children were crying and adults were trying to catch a glimpse of the roaring dot in the sky.  
"I hope it's not a monster!" one person cried, which was enough to start widespread panic.

"What the plop is going on?" frowned Bubblegum. Stepping out onto the balcony, she wasted no time in pulling out a pair of binoculars.

"Bonnie, I'd move out of the way if I were you," warned Marceline. "That sounds like –

_Crash!_

Lumpy Space Princess tumbled along the cold brick floor, fortunately avoiding impalement by shattered glass.

"MAH HEART! MAH… MAH LUMPIN' HEART! OH, IT HURTS!"

"LSP!" cried Marceline, rushing over to the wailing blob.

"My… my window," Bubblegum sobbed to herself, a hand over her chest.

"Dude, are you okay? What happened?"

Bubblegum looked over at the scene in her bedroom. Her vampiric friend seemed concerned about their lumpy acquaintance, so she swallowed her annoyance and simply watched. While ordinarily she'd be concerned with the problems of those living in and around her kingdom, especially other royalty, Lumpy Space Princess had a flare for being overdramatic, and whatever the case – presumably blown out of proportion by teenage angst – she was now going to have to call in a team of peanut brittle builders for immediate castle repair.

"Mah… mah lumps," LSP groaned. Her purple, cloudy shape began a steady float as her hands grasped at the lack of existing cheek bones in her face. "Not good enough… oh, it's terrible… it's so terrible, you guys!"  
Bubblegum rolled her eyes and bit her tongue. A hunch told her she'd been right about LSP's melodrama.

"Hey. What happened to you? You look totally gonked up."

Marceline's worried tone made Bubblegum's insides feel funny.  
_No. Get a grip, Bonnibel. Your heart is not melting because Marceline is being nice. She's just being there for a friend._

"Johnny!" LSP wailed. "He – He came to me in a dream! He told me he hated me and… and… it's so awful I can't even say it!"  
"Who's Johnny?" asked Marceline.  
"Her ex-boyfriend," Bubblegum answered. "Long story."

The two exchanged knowing looks as LSP ignored them and continue her exasperated rant. This was _end-of-the-world_ drama for the purple ball of bumps. The star embedded in her forehead lost its shine, opting for a sullen shade of grey as she collapsed a second time onto Bubblegum's bedroom floor.  
"HE… HE SAID MELISSA IS CUTER THAN ME! How could dream Johnny do this to me?"

"Think you can handle this one?" Bubblegum asked. "Presumably Peppermint Butler is awake and I'll need him to help me sort out the commotion outside."  
"Yeah, it's cool."

Marceline turned back to the teen wailing on the ground.  
"Calm down, girl," she hushed, placing a hand on what was presumably a shoulder lump. "Sounds like you had a pretty bad dream. I know all about those. I'll take you home and we can get some ice-cream on the way, yeah?"

LSP glanced up, a gleam of hopefulness in her teary eyes.  
"And trash Melissa for being a backstabbing man-thief?"  
Marceline snorted.  
"Sure man, whatever makes you feel better."

_Marceline will always do her best to help when asked. That's how she is. I'm actually sorta jealous LSP is the one she's – no, no Bonnibel. Cut off that thought tangent. Jealousy isn't healthy for anybody._

"Marceline, wait."

Marceline, about to take flight from the castle balcony, abruptly paused.

"Right! I guess it's pretty rude not to say goodbye. Sorry, princess."  
"It is," Bonnibel nodded, "But I wasn't going to scold you for that."  
"Oh," the grey-skinned girl looked from Bubblegum to LSP, deciding the younger royalty had calmed down enough to be alone for a couple of minutes.

"Hey, LSP, why don't you get a head start? I'll catch up with you."  
"Fine, whatever," the purple girl grumbled. Stupid Bubblegum, always stealing attention from her. "Laters then."

Marceline turned back to Bonnibel, whose unreadable expression was locked on their curvaceous acquaintance until she was out of earshot. When she became just a blip in the darkness, Bubblegum sighed.

"It's very noble of you to escort Lumpy Space Princess home. I know how much of a handful she can be."  
"Yeah well, she's kinda my bud now. And hangin' around the little dude with the bear hat sorta made me soft, I guess."  
Bonnibel smirked.

_It seems Finn's boyish innocence will even affect the big bad vampire queen. Ha._  
"Well, I happen to think it's adorable."

Her reply came in the form of a blushing vampire and another growing silence. Bonnie fidgeted with her hands before drawing in a concentrated breath.  
"Will you come back?" she asked tentatively.

A grin exploded across Marceline's face.

"You know I will. Just text me whenever, dude."  
"_Marcy_."

Crabapples. Had she done the wrong thing by answering so casually? But she and Bonnibel were cool like that now, right?

"Yeah?"  
"What I meant was I want you to come back after you've taken LSP back to Lumpy Space… or to her rotting log in the woods. Or you could come back tomorrow night, if that's too soon and you get too tired or –  
"Bonnie."  
Bonnibel stopped, aware that she'd begun to ramble again. She looked towards Marceline bashfully, waiting for the other girl to talk.

"I'll come back."  
She smiled broadly before Marceline continued in her usual fashion.

"It's cool if you can't get enough of me. I can't blame you; I _am_ the queen of a super cool race of vampires, after all."  
Bonnibel huffed. Darn sarcastic, charismatic and indisputably _loveable_ creature of the night that woman was.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just go."  
Marceline's amused laughter could be heard from the balcony as she flew into a swirl of grey clouds and blue velvet skies. Bubblegum leaned against the edible railing and sighed wistfully.  
"I hope you do come back this time, Marceline."

_And not just to the castle._


End file.
